Dealing with Diplomacy
by Lust demon
Summary: Or something like that.  Jaina finds herself slipping a little bit and needs to pull herself out of it.  Garrosh doesn't help matters much.


Just something that fluttered into my head one night and then wouldn't go away. First in a small series that I plan on doing. Has one sided Jaina/Thrall with humors bits of not really Jaina/Garrosh later on. Nothing serious, more angst than anything else really. I'm hoping that I'm keeping the pair in character, but it's quite possible that I've messed it up V_V;

There were streamers going every which way in Theramore, celebrations in full swing from a candle mark before the sun set and well into the night. The small town was celebrating a recent marriage of a couple of local sweethearts who finally managed to decide on a wedding date. It was always like this for weddings, the birth of a child and when older men came home from fighting. It didn't happen often so everyone felt they had to pour all their hearts into the parties. It was wonderful and would probably last until just past midnight even though many people had to be up to work at the crack of dawn.

Jaina looked down from the highest room in the tower, a hot cup 'dwarven' tea in her hands. It had just a splash of rum in it to dull her thoughts and help her get through the celebrations. It wasn't as if she didn't like weddings, but sometimes she couldn't help the guilt and envy that welled up in her when she saw another woman wearing a beautiful white dress. Years ago, she could have had that. She could have had so much if not for the Legion. If not for her father and his blind racism. If not for her own foolish heart.

She was an idealist and she well knew it. She knew what others thought about her, even the people in this very town that she protected. Really, they all put up with her because of two reasons. One was that they knew she would always protect them. The second was because no one save the king could force her out of her home. Despite being on another continent, she was still a member of the Alliance and had to heed Varian Wrynn. She was thankful for his son who helped keep him levelheaded. She was more thankful for the distance between them and her ability to call up portals. If he ever chose to chase her down he would have a horrible time of it.

Looking down into her cup, she studied her murky reflection in the tea. She had slight bags under her eyes and she looked almost as bad as she felt. Trying to force a smile, she only felt tears sting her eyes instead. She took another small drink and turned away from the revelry. Her robes were almost too chill for the turning weather and she knew she would need to get the heavier ones out of her storage trunk. She rested her tea cup against her bare belly in an attempt to soak up the heat. It was so much easier when she drowned herself in paperwork and pretended as if her emotions didn't matter. She didn't have to think of the death and corruption in her life. She was going to go into her books again when something caught her attention. A dim light coming from a stone on her desk. Her eyes widened, her heart caught in her throat. It was the communication stone that was linked to Thrall's own. She stumbled in her haste to go to it, her mind racing on what may have happened to him. He only called on her in case of an emergency. Had one of the other aspects gone rogue and he needed her help? Could it be that he spotted Deathwing and was plotting a siege against him? Had something happened with Aggra and he needed to simply talk.

The last thought was just wishful thinking, a little girls daydream. She couldn't help the errant thought anymore than how she guiltily wished it could be true. Stroking her fingers over the stone, it activated so he could know that she was there to listen. It was already implied in their friendship that she would drop nearly anything and go to him. He could have the entire Kor'kron guard at his side and she would still add her magic to his skills.

'It's glowing now!' A familiar voice exclaimed. Familiar but not Thrall. 'What could it mean? Is it dangerous?'

'If it is, I doubt even Gorehowl could destroy it. It is a magic item Warchief.'

Jaina felt a surge of anger overcome her initial sadness. Thrall didn't take the stone with him, he had Aggra now to help him. That thought made her heart crumble and she tried to use her anger to hold it together long enough to deal with this development. Garrosh, the hot head who's temper could only be rivaled by Varian Wrynn, had found and somehow activated the stone. She rubbed her palm over her face, leaning on the desk with a quiet groan.

'What was that?'

She clapped a hand over her mouth, apparently she wasn't as quiet as she thought.

'Did it come from that?'

'We should get the mages to look at it.'

'What if that makes it worse?'

'What if it angers the thing?'

Jaina looked at the stone incredulously, listening to the orcs talking together. Surely the guards knew more about magic than to think there was a physical connection between item and owner. That sort of thing was rare, usually happening only with very powerful items like a necromancer's soul sphere.

'Should we move it out of the city?'

'Wait, I found this among Thrall's belongings. There must be more to it. Thrall was among those who tamed Durotar and fought to make it livable. What if this is connected to the land?'

'Then why did it just start glowing?'

'I don't know.' Garrosh's voice was dark. 'Send out scouts, have them talk to shamans in the outlying villages. They would be able to feel any differences in the land. Go now.'

'Yes Warchief.'

Jaina shook her head and carried the stone over to a chair, stuffing it under a cushion so the voices were muffled. She did not need to be eavesdropping on Garrosh. She could wait until it sounded like he was alone and then portal to him. Her mind temporarily off the wedding, she laughed softly and ran a hand through her hair. She sat down and pulled her feet up under her, using her robes to help keep them warm.

There continued to be more noises from the pillow she was using to smother the stone and she ignore them for the most part. At one point as she was reading, she checked the sky to see how dark it was an then moved over to lift the pillow and listen carefully. Snoring. Very loud snoring actually. Snickering to herself, she grabbed her staff and put the stone into the small bag she refused to call a purse. Purses weren't nearly a good enough term for a mage's emergency satchel. Taking a deep breath, she cast the portal spell, adjust it from it's normal coordinates to focus on the communication stone. The portal wavered in front of her and she gingerly pressed past the wards that were normally in place. Stepping through hesitantly, she brought up a hand, casting a small fireball so she could see where she was stepping.

Splayed in his bed was Garrosh. Gorehowl was only a hand's breadth away. She knew that eventually the wards would realize there was a stranger there, Jaina's masquerade spell would only last for so long. Going over to Garrosh's bed, she reached out and shook his leg.

"Garrosh." She hissed in Orcish, trying to rouse him. "Get up!"

He continued to snore and she shook him again, harder. Stepping just a bit closer so she wouldn't lose her balance from where she was leaning over him.

"Damnit, you're a warrior, you shouldn't sleep this heavy!"

Smacking his lips to try to clear the morning breath and taste from his mouth, Garrosh blinked at Jaina. She got ready to jump away from him, expecting him to grab for Gorehowl. There wasn't a lot of room to use it, but she knew a warriors instinct would be to grab the nearest weapon. His movement's, however, were slow and groggy. Confused, she didn't pull away when he finally sat up and closed the space between them. He surprised her with a gentle hand on her arm, dragging her on top of him, her mage staff clattering on the floor. Blushing furiously from her straddled position, she pushed at his chest.

"Garrosh!"

"Mmmmmn, Lady Silversong."

Jaina felt an inexplicable surge of anger from being called another woman's name. True, he was half asleep, but her heart was already wounded enough without this being added to it. Balling her hand into a fist, she clocked him upside the head.

"I am not Lady Silversong!"

Garrosh tipped his head up slightly, his large tusks brushing her chest. Seeing the scowl on the feminine face before him, he automatically back peddled like any panicking man.

"She didn't mean anything-"

"Garrosh Hellscream who do you think I am? Get your hands off me."

The warchief blinked and then snarled as he realized just who it was straddling him. His body thought it was wonderful to have the warm plush body being pressed so close. His rational mind, however, was angered beyond belief at the intrusion of his personal chambers. He gripped her arm with a menacing growl, pleased when she winced from the pressure.

"You have one of my stones. And stop snarling, you're as menacing as a five year old when you're naked."

"I can be more dangerous to you naked than you think." He grinned devilishly and slapped her bottom. Laughing when she started to blush.

"You wouldn't do that. Stop posturing and let go. Your battle mages will know that I'm here soon."

"All the better, they can throw you into a magic restraining cell and we can have you executed as a prisoner of war." He smirked triumphantly and she had to wonder if it was the warmth of her body or the prospect of having her killed that aroused him so much.

Leveling him with a cool stare, she tried not to blush as she reached for the buttons that clasped her top together. "Garrosh, you really need to learn politics."

"What use is... what are you doing?"

He looked somewhere between horrified and amazed as she opened the top of her robes. Smirking herself, she felt a tiny bit of relief for the old rumor that could work in her favor. She pulled her arm out of his weakening grasp and lay her hands flat on his chest. He was hot to the touch with rough chest hair that she had to stop herself from caressing She was the one in control. She just needed to make her point, get the stone and go home. Leaning in, she purposefully rubbed against him. Partly to set him off kilter. And a tiny part because she was curious and wanted to feel him. A hot blooded orc would certainly keep her warm at night.

"Have you never listened to the rumors from your citizens? Jaina Proudmore, Thrall's human slut." She began in a cooing voice but finished in a rough growl that she knew was a perfect imitation of an orcish woman. "It's an unspoken acceptance that Thrall kept me as his pet."

"But he never-"

"No, he never." She tried to school her expression away from sadness. "But I challenge you to find on person in this city who believes otherwise. For that matter, they would readily accept that after being so distraught over Thrall's recent marriage I would come crawling to their new, younger, more virile warchief."

"Crawling?"

She could feel him twitch under her and had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. Men and their egos. Nodding, she gave his broad shoulders a push and then followed him down to lay on top of him.

"Crawling." She affirmed, "Begging you really, to satisfy me, As only a true Mag'har warrior can."

He was staring up at her, conflicted between his hate for humans and the prospect of this new notch in his reputation. Being heralded as the one who could tame this woman, and the thought of others who would hear and would want the pleasure of his bed.

"Garrosh? Garrosh. Stop daydreaming and listen, I need that stone back. It's a two way communication device. You left it turned on all day. I do not need to hear you snoring all night so give it back."

"The glowing stone is yours?"

"It was Thrall's. He used it to cal me for treaty disputes, border claims. It made things easier than dealing with me breaking or warping the wards of his chambers anytime an issue came up."

He nodded with a grunt and she frowned, realizing he was just staring at her breasts. Sighing, she grabbed her top and started to pull it back on, rolling off him as she closed the clasps. It boosted her pride a tiny bit when he tried to reach for her at first. Setting her hands on her hips, she absently waved a hand.

"Well, where is it?"

"Why can't I use it then, for disputes, to call you up?"

"Firstly, because I already have to deal with Varian. Secondly, I don't trust you to use that for treaties. For all I know, you would call me straight into an ambush. Now where is it?"

"And if I don't want to give it back?"

"Then I'll destroy my corresponding stone so I don't accidentally overhear something I shouldn't."

He looked at her oddly, turning so he could stand up. Wrapping the blankets around his waist for a little modesty. As if she hadn't already felt his girth when she straddled him. She had to resist the pull to look down from his face to his strong chest. As entertaining as the thoughts were, anything with Garrosh would only end badly for her. If she really wanted a man in her bed, she could have a tryst with a guard in Theramore.

"You could have just left it and heard what happens in Ogrimar. Find out when we might attack and be there to counter it."

"It would bring up too many questions." She shook her head and turned to pace the room, picking up her staff from it's fallen position.

"And who questions the great Jaina Proudmore?"

"Ogrimar isn't the only place rumors spread." She shivered briefly despite the heat.

"And here I thought rumors would be beneath Lady Proudmore. Although from your actions tonight I suppose there is little beneath you." He snorted and crossed the room to where he had stuffed the stone into a drawer.

Gritting her teeth, Jaina snatched it out of his hand. This was exactly why she could never give in to her urges. Even simply playing around left her with whispers behind her back and cutting remarks to her face. She just needed to act like none of it bothered her. There was only a handful of people that she cared about so Garrosh saying those things were just so much hot air.

"Typical male, knowing nothing about a woman's needs." She sighed and deactivated the stone. It was too warm in her hand, normal of course, since it had been going all day long.

"I know perfectly well about woman's needs." Garrosh growled.

"Which is why you try to lay shame on those needs unless it suits you."

Not looking away, she cast her hand to the side and channeled the portal spell back home. She should have just destroyed the stone that was linked to this one, but a part of her was hoping she could hold onto Thrall's memory through the smooth magical tool. She felt a chill settling over herself and dipped her head. There was no need to fall that far just yet.

"Running like a cowards." She heard Garrosh laugh. "Where is your diplomacy? Your pretty words to set everything right? You're pathetic, especially if you think I can't see it. You could have searched the room while I was asleep. You either have a death wish, or you truly are desperate for a Mag'har."

It wasn't the truth and Jaina tried to keep telling herself that as she went through the portal and quickly shut it behind her. The tower was cold and silent and she let her satchel drop to the floor. Her mage staff clattered with it, careless and clumsy. Shivering, Jaina went over to the fireplace and used a flint to light it. It was the slow method of course, but using the tools forced her to focus on something physical and not think. There was a kettle she could put on and books to read. She could keep staving off the cold a little while longer. At least until morning when the sun would come up and she could go back to work.


End file.
